The Journey After The Crossroads
by fullmetaltiger57
Summary: hope ya'll like this story! PLz review. EdxWinry AlxOC RizaxRoy. constuctive critcism is welcome, but no flames. Chapter 10 & 11 is up!
1. The meeting

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of FMA, except for Janine._

_Ed&Winry-16_

_Al, Janine&Emily-15_

"So this is Central, the great city of the military." Emily says. She walks a couple of blocks down and then finds the head quarters. She walks into the building, then with the help of some local people that work inside of the place, she finds Roy Mustang's room."So this the colonel's room."

Then Edward comes out of from the room that leads to the stairs. "Your here to see Roy too I guess." He nodds his head. Then they both sit next to each other on the bench that is in front of the office. "So what's your name." "I'm Emily and your name is?."I'm Edward Elric, its nice to meet you." "You too."

They shake hands, then the door to Roy's office opens up."Oh Fullmetal and ?" "I'm Emily." "I'm Riza Hawkeye, nice to meet you." They shake hands, then Ed says. "Well if you ladies will excuse me, I have business to attend to."

"Okay, I'll see you later." "Yeah, I guess." Ed stands up, walks into the office, and closes the door behind him.

"Well I'll be damned Fullmetal, you finally came in early this time. What happened, you had a fight with your girlfriend and then ran away or..." "Or maybe you should mind your own business, YOU !"

"Watch that mouth of yours, kid." "No I won't and I'm not a kid." "Well your acting like one right now." "Whatever." Then Riza and Emily walk into the room.

"Wow Ed, you and Roy sure do get along." "No we don't and we never will." "Whatever Fullmetal, anyways so what's new."

Before Emily could say something, Riza said."There's a mission for Edward and Emily, but the details about the mission are not gonna come in until next week. Oh and I need the both of you to stay in Central in the meantime. Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes ma'am!" Both teens said."but we don't have a place to stay." Emily said. Then Riza says."You both will share a apartment, but will sleep in different rooms. Got it?" "Yeah yeah, we got it."

"Ed is there something that's bothering you." "Nope. I was just about to head to the apartment. Are you coming Emily?" "Yeah." They both wave goodbye and then leave the room.

_Please review!!!_


	2. Escaping the takeover

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of FMA, except for Janine._

Janine wakes up from just sleeping and notices a suit of armor sitting in on the other side from where she's sitting at.

She looks at it for couple of seconds then reaches over and touches it. It begins to move and then she stares at it."So what's your name?" "I'm Alphonse." "I'm Janine."They shake hands."

"Your different, usually if anyone looks or walks past me, they're look at me in a funny way or just start calling me names." Al said

"I don't like to judge people from what they look like, but I do judge them to see if they have a good heart." Janine says.

Then out of nowhere she hears a crash sound coming from behind her. They both stand up and turn around to see about five men holding guns, yelling.

"This train is now under our control. Everyone who wants to stay alive, come with us. Who ever fails to listen will be killed on the spot." Then Al grabs Janine hand and whispers.

"I have a plan, but I'm gonna need your help." "Okay, I'll help you."

"Alright Janine, here's the plan." Al begins to tell her the plan and when he finishes speaking, they put the plan into action. A couple of minutes later, the men begin to walk around the place and then they see a suit of armor(Al)standing against a wall.

They begin to walk towards it and stop in front of it."Well, look at what I just found. A big suit of armor thing. Let's open it up and see what's inside." They take off (Al's)head and see the blood seal. Then one of them said."I wonder what will happen it I..."

Before the guy could touch the seal, Al grabs his hand."I wouldn't touch it if I were you." Al says and pushes two of the men that were in front of him out of his way and grabs his head from the other one that's standing there.

Meanwhile when Janine is holding on a ladder on the side train, she notices a bomb on the side of the bridge.Then out of nowhere, the bomb activates and causes a loud explosion in front of the train. The train begins to lean downward. Everyone sceams as the trains crashes into the water below the bridge.

Lucky for Al, before the train went over the edge, he snuck out of the window on the side. Janine and him began running on top of the train, toward the back. Then they jump at the end part of the train and land right on the bridge.

"I can't ... believe ... that just ... happened."Janine says while still catching her breath. "Yeah, me too, come on, we have a long walk to go." "Aww man, just looking that far away, makes my head hurt. "The more quicker we move, the less it will hurt your head."

They both laugh. "Okay." Then Al and Janine began walking down the bridge and follow the side road that they found.

__

_I forgot to mention that the only people on the train were Al, Janine and bad guys. The train was small, so it really wasn't that big. please review!_


	3. Conversations until midnite

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of FMA, besides Janine and Emily._

_(ss)scene switch_

When Janine and Alphonse begin walking down the road that they found. A mile later, they find a car on the side of the road with the keys still in it."I guess we could borrow it and then bring it back later." Janine said."I guess we can, but I don't wanna get in trouble, though." Al says.

"Relax Al, I'm pretty sure, they wouldn't mind and like I said before, we're just borrowing it." Al sighs."Alright, I guess your right. But neither one of us can drive." "You probably can't, but I can." So they both get into the car. Janine starts it and they take off.

"So Janine, where are we heading now?" Al said."I figured it would take us about three hours to reach Central, so I decided that we should head there now. How does that sound to you, Al." "Okay I agree. Let's go."

_(ss)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"So Ed, when did you become a State Alchemist?" Emily askes."When I was twelve and also when I started this journey with my brother." "So then, where's you brother?" "He's back in our hometown Risembool with our longtime friend and my mechanic."

"Roy said that she's your girlfriend, is it true?" "Yeah I guess, because we have been going out and dating for a while now." "Have the both of you ever kissed each other." Ed blushes and then says."That's a bit personal, wouldn't you agree?"

"I understand, but ..." "You know, you ask way to many questions." "Well ... I ... um." Ed sighs."It's okay, I don't mind. Just don't ask to many or I'll start getting annoyed." "Okay, I'm sorry." Ed gives her a wink and she blushes, turning her to the side. Then Ed leaves and goes into the bathroom to take a shower.

_(ss) -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Okay Al, from what I believe, we still have two and a half hours before we reach Central." "Janine, why are you going there?" "I think that's where my father has been hiding in there, for past ten years of my life. I could ask you the same thing, though."

"I'm going to Central to meet up with my brother. The way the sky looks right now it's starting to get late." "Yeah I agree." "Hey Janine, I think we should stop and rest. Then tomorrow we can continue." "Okay, let me drive though here, real fast."

She turns right onto a dirt road, then drives straight forward until she reaches an open area. She parks, grabs the keys and opens the door of the drivers seat, then closes it. "Hey Al?" "I'm over here." She sees him placing a large blanket over the ground.

Then she grabs her backpack from the car and drops it over on the blanket. They both start gathering up some wood and then start a fire. Janine lays down next to Al and they both begin talking about each other's stories of their adventures. "Goodnight Al." ''You too." Janine falls fast asleep.

Then Al sits up, looks at Janine and says to himself 'She so pretty when she's sleeping.' as blush spots appear on his armor. Then he lays back down, staring into the night sky.

_(ss) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When Ed finishes, Emily goes into the bathroom. She finshes a couple of minutes later and then heads to bed. "Goodnight Ed." She says. "You too, Emily." They both fall fast asleep.

_I wanted to let Alphonse get a chance to crush on someone else besides Winry. I hope ya'll liked it. Please review. _


	4. Going to Central and his office

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of FMA, besides Janine and Emily._

_(ss)scene switch_

When Janine wakes up, she notices that she's in the back seat of the car. She sits up, yawns and then pulls her hair into a ponytail. She opens the car's side door and notices Al puting out the campfire. "Morning Al." "You too Janine."

Janine freshes up at the pond near the road and changes her clothes. Janine walks back to where Al is at. When the fire is out, Al stands up, and hops into the car. Janine gets in as well and they reach Central two hours later.

_(ss) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ed is the first to wake up and he takes a shower, while Emily is still sleeping. When he finishes and is fully dressed, he heads to the kitchen to find breakfast on the table and then hears the bathroom door closing.

After he finishes eating breakfast, he washes the dishes and sees Emily coming out of the bathroom, fully dressed as well.

"Morning Ed." "You too." Then Ed and Emily leave the apartment and a few minutes later, began walking into the Central Headquarters.

_(ss) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"So Al, your brother is a State Alchemist right? He's probably heading to the Central Headquarters right now, so lets head there, okay." "Alright." Al says.

When they reach the Headquarters, Janine parks the car and the both walk into the building. Al begins walking to Roy's office and Janine quickly follows him.

They reach the office a few minutes later, Al knocks and then Riza opens the the door. "Oh, hey Al and I'm guessing your Janine." "Uh yeah." Janine said nevously.

Then Riza opens the door for Al and Janine. "Well don't be shy Janine, go on in." "I'm not shy, I'm just nervous." Janine walks in first with Al right behind her.

_Sorry guys. I know it was short and it could of had been longer, but I've am really busy getting ready for school and going to the program classes that I go to in downtown. I hope u liked it and please review after when u read. It's that little button at the bottom. press it, it will not bite at all, trust me._


	5. New friends and old ones

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of FMA, besides Janine and Emily._

_(ss) - scene switch_

When Al and Janine sit down on the sofa in Roy's office, Riza excuses herself and leaves. A few minutes later Ed and Emily walk in.

Then Janine stands up and introduces herself. "Hi, I'm Janine. It's nice to finally meet you." "I'm Ed, same goes for you too."

"Hey Emily, its been awhile." "Yeah it has." They give each other a hug.

"Al, what are doing here. I thought you were still in Risembool with Winry."Ed said.Al was about to answer, but then Emily interrupts.

"Don't you mean your girlfriend, Ed." Ed turns around, glaring at her and she winks. Then Roy walks in and says.

"So FullMetal, it is true. Your mechanic is your girlfriend after all, eh." "Oh shut up." "Make me." "Alright come here." "There will be no fighting in here." Riza says as she walks in, behind Roy.

"Anyways Al, Ed and Emily have a mission next week, so its best if you head back to Risembool. I'm sorry." Riza says."It's okay, I understand." Al says.

"I guess I'll go with Al. After all, I don't mind getting a break from all of this journeying, I've been doing." Janine says.

"Alright, I don't mind it and when Ed and Emily finish the mission, the both of you can come back." Roy says. "Alright." Al and Janine said.

_Later on that day:_

"Alright Al, give this to Winry for me when you get back to Risembool, will ya." Ed hands Al a letter."Okay big bro." Al says."It was nice to meet you Ed."

Janine says. "Yeah, you too." They give each other a hand shake."I'll see you when you get Janine." "Emily says, while giving Janine a hug. "Yeah, me too."

Then Al and Janine both hop onto the train and start waving goodbye, as it begins to start moving.

"I hope we don't get highjacked again, like last time." "Yeah I hope so too. I know your gonna like it in Risembool. It's so peaceful and nice." "Yeah, I know I will too."

_I hoped you guys liked it. I've been so busy with school, recording my songs and music in my friends music recording studio, while working on my first album and going to my life skills program._

_I've also been writing new stories that are still uncompleted. but I hope to finish them soon._

_I wish that when you guys and girls who read my story, would also review it. just press that little button at the bottom, please._


	6. The home filled with love

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of FMA, besides Janine and Emily._

_(ss) - scene switch_

When Al and Janine reach Risembool, they head straight for Winry's house. When they get there, Al knocks and then the door opens."Al, hey, what are you doing here?" "I, uh."

"His brother is pretty busy this week, so we decided to come back here. Oh, excuse my ignorance, I'm Janine, it's nice to meet you..." "I'm Winry, you guys can come in."

They walk in and sit down on the couch."I'll be right back." "Okay." Then Winry goes to the kitchen. "She's nice." "Yup, she is."Then Winry comes back."So Al, where's Ed."

"He has a misson next week, so he had to stay in Central. Oh and he wanted me to give you this." Al hands Winry the letter that Ed handed him.

Winry takes the letter out off Al hands."Hey Emily, do you want to show you all the cool places in Risembool." Yeah that'll be fun." Al and Janine excuse themselves and walk back outside.

Winry sits on the sofa and begins to open and read the letter. It says.

_Dear Winry_

_I'm be busy all this week and next. I don't when I'll return back to Risembool. I'm gonna try to finish this mission early, so that way I can take you out shopping again. I miss hanging out you. Your so fun to be around. Although getting hit with that wrench of yours isn't fun, at all. Anyways I'll see you later, Winry. I Love you. bye._

_Love Ed_

Winry places the letter against her chest and begins blushing. Then the phone next to her rings

_(ss) --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Riza walks back into the room and hands Roy the folders that she had in her hands.

"Well, Full Metal and Crystal Diamond, your mission has just come in, but since it's getting late, I'll assign it to the both you tomorrow. You two better head back to the hotel."

With enough said, Ed and Emily stand up and leave the room. They finally reach the hotel and Emily begins making dinner, while Ed begins to call back home.

"Hello uh, Winry." "Hey Ed." "Did Al give you that letter." "Yeah he did, I just got done reading it. Thanks Ed, I Love you too." Then they start flurting with each other, a few minutes later.

"Alright Winry, I'll try to call you again, sometime." "Alright, I understand Ed. Bye." "Bye. They hang up. Then Winry heads upstairs and starts getting ready for bed.

Meanwhile, Al and Janine come back from the 'tour' of Risembool. They start to get ready for bed. Anyways Ed and Winry have a flashback of earlier that week.

_Flashback_

_"I'm gonna miss you Ed." "I'm gonna miss you too, Winry." They give each other a hug. Then Ed pulls Winry into a sweet(not over the top)kiss on the lips. They part a few minutes later._

_The train horn begins to ring."I see you later." "You too, be careful and don't be reckless." "I know, I know." He kisses her on the cheek and hops onto the train._

_Flashback ends_

After that flashback Winry and Ed fall asleep, still thinking about each other.

_omg. Aaron Dismuke is way cuter than Zac Efron. Please review and thanks for reading. _


	7. A mission and a secret crush

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of FMA, besides Janine and Emily._

_(ss) - scene switch_

When Ed wakes up, takes a shower and goes downstairs. He sees Emily on the sofa asleep, so he then grabs a blanket from the basket and places it on her. Then he heads for the kitchen and starts making breakfast.

When he finishes, Emily wakes up, takes a shower and begins eating breakfast after Ed finishes his. She finishes washing the dishes and heads outside with Ed, walking into the headquarters.

They walk into Roy's office."Okay FullMetal and Crystal Diamond. Your mission is..."

_(ss) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Winry wakes up, takes a shower and goes downstairs. When she walks near the kitchen, she sees Al setting the table and Janine washing the pots and pans that she used. Then Winry heads back upstairs and wakes up her grandmother.

She walks back downstairs with her grandmother and into the kitchen. When they finish eating, Al and Janine walk in from the front door. "Morning Al and..." "I'm Janine, It's nice to meet you, ma'am." "You can just call me Pinako, young lady."

"Oh okay, well it was nice to meet you. You can just call me A.J., it's my nickname." "Okay A.J., I hope you like it here." "Oh trust me, I do." She says while looking at Al and then turning her head away while blushing.

_(ss) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Two hours later in the city of BlossomsField_

"Dammit, I hate going on these crazy ass missions." "Take it easy Ed, relax, and like he said it's not gonna be that hard." "Well I don't believe him. He's a damn liar and I'm not falling for.."

BAM!

He trips over a rock and falls flat on his face. Emily bursts out laughing while falling onto the ground. "Oh god Ed, you've should of seen your face. It was hilarious!"

"Dammit." Ed stands up and dustes himself, then begins walking. Then Emily stands back up and dustes herself off, as well. "Hey Ed. Wait up."

_(ss) --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey Al, come with me, I want to show you something that I build for Edward." "Alright." Al and Winry leave through the front door.

"So I see you like Alphonse, do you not." Pinako says."Well ... I ... uh." A.J. struggles to say."It's okay, I just never seen anyone blushing at him. It's always Ed that gets the attention. I'm just surprised that it's Al this time."

"Can you please not tell him what I'm about to tell you." "Don't worry I won't." "I know this may sound wierd to you, but after I met Al, it was like I felt safe for the first time in my whole life. I mean. I've been so busy trying to find my parents that I didn't think that I would find..."

Before A.J. could finish, Winry busts open the door."Grandma, come quick, Al's in trouble." Winry runs back out the door with Pinako and Janine not far behind her.

_well i hope u guys liked it. i want at least 3 more reviews before i continue the story. sorry if i am being too pushy._

_a friend of mine is unable to log back into her profile, so since i have her permission, I will continue her story 4 her. her story is called "my love for edward elric." so if anyone has read that story, i will continue it in honor of my friend._


	8. author notes

_i'm sorry but i won't be putting up any chapters anytime soon of my 2 current stories until christmas break._

_i am now going to 4 different programs that i attend every weekday __from 2:44 to 7:30 or 8:30 nighttime. (depending on the weekday of the week)_

_i'm just broken up with my first boyfriend causing me to through stress and depression and so that's another reason why i've have not written any new chapters of my stories._

_lucky for me after that resent event my best friend and both of our older brothers had taken me to a concert in philly to see the band "Paramore" perform. i love that band and their music!!_

_and they had taken me to an anime festival where i seen "FullMetal Fanasty." a live-action movie based off the hit anime series "FullMetal Alchemist." I hate to say it, but this movie is better than the FMA movie itself._

_well i hope to have a new chapters of "Fighting causes pain, but also shows love." and "Journey of reunion and love." some time soon. thanks for reading._


	9. The Explanation

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Fullmetal Alchemist, except for Janine and Emily. If I did there would of been alot more edxwinry and royxriza._

_Ed and Emily mission was to inspect a house that was in Blossomsfield that was own by a old couple who used to own a well amount of books on alchemy. They were also supposed to collect anything that had any in information about the philosopher's stone._

Ed and Emily finally reached the house. They knocked first, but when no one answer the door, Ed decided to kick the door open.

"Ed! What the hell is wrong with you? You just can't kick down any door that no one opens." Emily screams in frustration. "Yeah well, I'm not gonna stand around until the wind decides to open the stupid door!" Ed screams back.

"Yeah well whatever, let's just go in and get this over with." "Fine." They both glare at each other and then walk into the house.

_Meanwhile ..._

_When Winry and Al walk outside to her workshop. Then Al stops suddenly. Winry tries communicating with Al but it doesn't seem to work. A few minutes later, Al collaspes and Winry tries shaking him. Then she decides to pull him to the house but he's too heavy for her, so she decides to run back to the house to get help._

When Pinako, Janine and Winry run back outside to see Al (who's still on the ground and not moving). "Alphonse!" They all yell at the same time while running towards him.

_chliffy HAHA! j/k_

_yeah its true i have a new BF now cuz my ex was a ( excuse my potty mouth) my dad doesn't want to have a BF yet cuz he still thinks i'm young and little. (borrows one of eds tanturms reactions) okay yeah i'm short but u seriously do not have to rub it in DAD! oh and BS dude cuz i'm gonna be an adult this year, though i am kinda not happy about it. but then again almost anyone first turning the big 1 8 isn't happy about it. _

_i'm sorry 4 taking 4ever on posting a new chapter so do not be surprised if u don't c 1 next week or l8tr this month._

_my BF is so cute, nice, charming, a gentleman, handsome, loving, caring and etc... i'm just happy to have found someone who loves me 4 who i am and i love him 4 who he is._

_i know overly hype about the boyfriend thing but love me or hate me is all i have to say dudes and dudelets_


	10. Freefalling and a Awakening

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Fullmetal Alchemist, except for Janine and Emily. If I did there would of been alot more edxwinry and royxriza._

_Ed and Emily walk into the house and they notice that there are transmutation circles all over the walls and the whole house is trashed up and blood is everywhere. _

"Hey Ed, I'll check upstairs while you head for the back rooms and the basement." Emily says. "Alright, but if you need help or want me to come with you, just let me know." "Alright thanks, ... um but on second thought I think we should stick together, cuz the more we walk in here, the creepier it gets." "I agree." Says Ed.

_Ed and Emily walk into the house at the same time, with Ed leading the way. _"Why do I have to be the leader?" "Because it's a guy's duty to protect the girl." "What girl?" _Emily pinches Ed on his left arm. _"Owww!" "Don't ever do that again!" "Okay, Fine." Ed says rubbing his arm that was just pinched.

_Ed and Emily walk a little more into the home and then the floor breaks underneath them. _"Ahhh!" They both scream as they freefall.

Meanwhile

_Janine, Winry and Pinako all try and find out what happen to Al. Then a couple of minutes later Alphonse wakes up._

"Uh ... um? where am I?" Al says as he begins to sit up. "Alphonse! Your up. How are u feeling?" Janine says. "HEY WINRY AND AUNT PINAKO! ALPHONSE JUST WOKE UP!" she yells. "Oww. my head." Al says.

Then both Winry and Pinako come into the living room.

_sorry its short guys but ive been really but i promise that the next one will be alot more next time._


	11. A wondering surprise!

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of FMA, except for Janine._

"Oh Al, I was so worried about you, Im glad that your alright." Winry says.

"Young man, explain yourself what happen to you?" Pinako asks Al.

Al says "I don't know. I was fine one minute, and then I started to feel dizzy and that's all I really remember."

Pinako sighs.

"Well at least your alright, that's what matters the most."

Then Pinako leaves the room.

"Are you sure you can't remember anything, Alphonse?" Janine says. "Uh huh." Al says.

"Hey Al, why don't you just sit here and relax and then later, I can take you again to my workshop. How does that sound?" Winry says. "Okay, that sound great!" Al says.

"Hey Winry, why don't you go into the kitchen and help your grandmother out with lunch and I'll take care of Alphonse." Janine says. "Ok, sure." Winry says.

Then winry leaves the room and goes into the kitchen. "Um Janine, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Alphonse, What's on your mind."

"Well I was wondering, what's going on between you and the colonel."

"Well ya see, to be honest Alphonse, he's my god father. I know it sounds weird and all, but underneath that mean sarcastic man is a nice one."

'Wow, the colonel acting nice, I cant wait to see that.'

"So he knew your parents, then?"

"Yeah before my mother's death and my father's disappearance."

'Wow, so she lost her mom and her dad ran away just like me and brother parents.'

(ss) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry ya'll i know its been a while but hey at least heres a new chapter for ya'll to enjoy!_


	12. Mystery and a blackout

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of FMA except Emily._

(ss) --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed wakes up and starts rubbing his head.

"Ow, what the hell happened." He says as he rubs his head.

Then he looks up and notices a broken alchemy seal.

'So someone transmuted the floor, it didn't collapse on its own from the combined weight of me and Emily.' He says to himself.

Once he gathers up all of his thoughts, notices that Emily is missing.

"Emily! Emily!" He yells but no answer.

'Dammit don't tell she woke up before me and took off.' But then he notices a blood trail.

"Emily! " He yells one more time and still no answer.

'Dammit, this isn't good.'

So he keeps on following the trail but it ends up leading him to a sealed wall.

"Alright, here goes nothing."

He claps his and creates a door, then he opens it and there is a downward stairwell.

As he begins to walk down, he starts hearing a scrapping sounds more louder with each step he takes.

Then he hears Emily screams.

"Emily!" He yells as he starts running down the stairs.

When he gets down to the bottom, he sees a pair of doors and kicks them open.

Once inside he sees Emily tied up to a chair that's on top of a transmutation circle.

'Wait, that's a human transmutation circle! Emily! I'm coming!'

He yells as Emily struggles to break free and tries to unwrap her mouth that is covered with a piece of cloth.

She finally is able to uncover her mouth and she yells to Edward.

"Ed, look out behind you!"

The minute she says that, Ed turns around and is hit with a metal pipe or pole and is knocked out cold.

_Hi ya'll. I know that its been like forever since i put up a new chapter. Well here ya go and i hope ya'll enjoy it!_


End file.
